Fudyń
Fudyń to takje jeůzyk, co jes taka wersia alternatywna PolskjóŃekture ludźe na Polskjó mujom też "jeůzyk Polski" ale to ńepoprawne, nobo pszećëż jak śe muji samo "Polski" to wjadomo, że hodźi o jeůzyk, np. "Musze zrobić prace domóm na Polski.", dý pare lat temu nastompia apokalipsaCzyli takje końëc śjatu. i szyskje użytkowńiki Polskjó wyginý, poza kilku licealistuw (albo jakiś takih). A tak naprawde, Fudyń zrojił Kwadracik, zainspiroany pszez cehy ńekturyh idiolektuw (i Śloůski jeśli hodźi o tom ortografie). Uwaga: Ten artykuł zajera mase pszypisuw i może odbjegać ze swojó stylu od "akamickjó" stylu... :) Interpungća Nejważńëjszy elemënt jeůzyku to interpungcia. W Fudyńu som takje zasady: * Kropkje śe staja po końcu zdańa, hyba że śe staja zamjas tamtyh znakuw zapytańa albo wykszykńikuw. * Pszećinkje też śe staja. Na pszykład pszed "że", ale już ńe pszed "co". * Nazwy własne (żeczowńikje, pszymjońńikje, itt.Skrut itt. znaczy "i takje tam".) śe pisze z dużëj litery. Za zur tó zapisu Rada Miszczuw Jeůzyku pszyjá Angjelski, ale podobno tak samo byo w Łaćińe, hoć ńik tó dźiśëj ńewje, nobo Łaćina to jeůzyk tak samo martwy co Polski. Fonologia W tym dźale som podane opisy wymoy i w IPJE (ang. Intrnashinul Fonetick Alfabbit), i w FTO (Fudyńskjëj Transkrypci Opisoëj). Krutkje samołoskje Dúgje samołoskje Np. we słoje dúgi jes dúga samołoska, jak sama nazwa skazuje. Skomplikoane samołoskje (np. ao jak we "mjao", albo "oë", jak w "wesoëj") Te samołoskje śe nazyajom dyftongje. Ih jes bardzo dużo kombinaci no i dlató ńebeńdźemy o ńyh dużo mujić. Po prostu se wymuwće tom trohe kruczszom samołoske co jes na poczontku, a potem dodajće tom co jes na końcu. "Włala", jak mujom Francuzy"Włala" śe akcentuje na tom ostańńom sylabe, nobo Franzucy som gupje i ńewjedzom, dźe śe staja akcenty. Warto jeszcze tyko spomńëć, że som dyftongje co ńyh śe ńespotyka, albo co ńyh śe spotyka żatko. Do ńyh należom np. eo (nobo to pszeszło w ó''') albo dyftongje dźe pjerszy elemënt to '''i (nobo one śe pokazujom praje tyko po spułoskah tylńyhAlbo welarnyh. Jes też nazwa mjekkopońńebjennyh ale wyrazy co majom czy razy w środku podwujne literkje som podejżane i lepjëj ih ńeużyać. i wargoyh). Fudyń może też mjeć dwje samołoskje co ńesom dyftongje, zwykle kjedy jenna z tamtyh to takje dyftong, np. jak we słoje poct'aoa'' co śe pojawio na poczontku tabelku o krutkih samołoskah. Spułoskje Spułoskje '''b, d''', '''f, k''', '''l, m''', '''n, p''', '''s, t''' wystempujom i w Fudyńu, i w Angjelsku, i w Ńemjecku, i w Rusku (ale inaczëj pisane, nobo Ruskje ńekture litery piszom szyfrëm). Na tej poctaje, Rada Miszczuw Jeůzyku oceńya, że te spułoskje wystempujom w każdym jeůzyku na Źemi i ńema poczeby ih opisyańa. W Angjelsku i Ńemjecku '''k, p''' i '''t majom takje mae "puff" kjedy som pszed akcentëm, w Fudyńu tó "puff" ńema. Pozostae spułoskje: Akcënt Akcënt w Fudyńu spada na druom sylabe od końcu, jeżeli ostańńa sylaba ma krutkom samołoske, albo na ostańńom sylabe, jeżeli ta sylaba ma dúgom samołoske albo dyftonga. Żeczowńikje Żeczowńikje (albo imjeńa) to som te nejważńëjsze słoa w jeůzyku, dlató som one bardzo ważne. W Fudyńu som czy rodzeje żeczowńikuw, ze zglendu na ih pće: meůskje, żejskje i ńijakje. Ta pća żeczowńikuw zawsze do ńyh pasuje, hoćaż inne jeůzyki majom z tym czasami problemuw, np. w bajce "Tom i Jerry" Jerry to mysza, dlató to taka kobjeta, ale ńekture gupje ludźe myśom, że to pojinna być takje facet. Żeczowńikje w Fudyńu śe odmjeńajom pszez sześ pszypadkuw: ktocowńik, kócowńik, komuczemuwńik, kimczywńik, kóczówńik i ejtywńik. Ńekture ludźe mujom, że jes też takje szusty pszypadek ("pasywńik"), co śe go użya dla podmjotu zdań bjernyh (np. "Fudyń zrojił Kwadracik"), ale Rada Miszczuw Jeůzyku uważa, że to tak ńema - po prostu wtedy szyskje żeczowńikje meůskje i żeczowńikje żejskje w liczbje mnogjëj majom ktocowńika, żeczowńikje żejskje w liczbje pojedyjczëj i szyskje zajimkje majom kócowńika, a szyskje żeczowńikje ńijakje majom szysko jenno co, nobo i tak u ńyh to to samo.Proste, prawda? W tym dźale, odmjane żeczowńikuw pokażom na pszykładah. Tamte śe dźelom jeszcze dalëj na rużne kategorie weług tó, jak im śe zmjeńajom łoskje jak jes odmjana, i jakje. Rodzej meůski Żeczowńikje meůskje opisujom żeczy meůskje, np. dom jes meůski i dlató ma rodzeja meůskjó. Tamte śe zwykle kończom na spułoskje albo '-u'. Twarde żeczowńikje meůskje We twardyh żeczowńikah taka końcuwka w liczbje mnogjëj to '-y' albo '-i'po takih k''' i '''g ńigdy ńema tó y''', tyko samo to '''i, nobo Rada Miszczuw Jeůzyku pruboá wymujić ky i jej śe ńeudao.. W kimczywńiku te twarde żeczowńikje mogom mjeć dwje końcuwki: albo '-u', co jes normalne, albo '-e', i wtedy im śe zmjeńa taka spułoska, np. s''' na '''ś albo inne takje żeczy. Zur odmjany twardó żeczowńiku meůskjó: Mjenkje żeczowńikje meůskje Mjenkje żeczowńikje to tamte co majom w liczbje mnogjëj końcuwke '-e''' albo '-je'. W tej grupje wyrazuw, żanne literkje śe ńezmjeńajom w kimczywńiku, i szyskje majom końcuwke '-u'. Zur odmjany mjenkjó meůskjó żeczowńiku: Podkategorie I te żeczowńikje twarde i te mjenkje majom rużnyh podtypuw, weług tó, jak u ńih śe rużńom ktocowńik i inne pszypadkje. * Tamte co som normalne: Ńic śe ńezmjeńa. * Tamte co im śe zmjeńa ë''' na '''e: To som te żeczowńikje co w ktocowńiku majom "ë", ale w innyh pszypadkah i liczbah tamto śe zmjeńa w "e". Np. facët - dwa fac'e'ty (twardy), akc'ë'nt - dwa akc'e'nty (twardy). * Tamte co im e''' zńika: To som te żeczowńikje, co majom '''e albo je we ktocowńiku, a w innyh pszypadkah już ńe. Np. p'''je's'' - dwa psy (twardy), b'''e'z'' - dwa bzy (twardy).Rada Miszczuw Jeůzyku jeszcze ńeustalia, co to som te "bzy", dlató radźimy ńeużyać tó wyrazu. Podobno to takje roślinkje, ale kto wje? * Tamte co im ë''' zńika: Jak wyżëj, ale zńika im '''ë albo jë. Np. dźad'ë'k'' - dwa ''dźadki (twardy), fjat'ë'k'' - dwa ''fjatki (mjenki), pal'ë'c'' - dwa ''palce (mjenki). * Tamte co majom u''' na końcu: To som te żeczowńikje, co majom na końcu '''u, ale tyko we ktocowńiku. Np. wjeszh'u'' (twardy), brat'uŃekture ludźe mujom też "brat", ale to ńepasuje do innyh czonkuw rodźiny, czyli do słuw "ojcu", "wuju", "stryju" i "dźadëk". No dobra, do "dźadëk" pasuje, ale "dźadëk" to wyjontek, nobo jes stary. (twardy), ''wuj'u'' (mjenki), miszcz'u'' (mjenki). * Tamte co im śe zmjeńa u''' na '''o: To som dźiwne żeczowńikje, co majom we ktocowńiku u''', a w innyh pszypadkah '''o, czyli som bardzo ńeregularne i trudno ih śe nauczyć. Np. l'''u'd'' - dwa l'''o'dy'' (twardy). Inny wyraz z tej grupy to np. stuł, ale stuł to wogule dźiwny wyraz, nobo jemu zńika to ł''' czasami (dwa stoy). Żeczowńikje meůskje co wyglondajom na żejskje Tamte też som, np. "idiota", nobo idiota to jes facët. Rada Miszczuw Jeůzyku spożondza dúgom liste tyh szyskih wyrazuw, żý by je zńyszczyć, nobo som bżydkje i wymyśliy je femińiski. Bardzo dużo takih żeczowńikuw śe kończy na '''-sta i opisuje złyh ludźuw, np. komuńista albo atejista. Rodzej żejski Rodzej żejski suży do określańa żejskih żeczy.Słó żeczy ńema liczby pojedyńczëj, ale dý mjao, to pewńe byoby to żecza. Te żeczowńikje żejskje śe kończom zwykle na '-a', a czasami na '-ś'. W Polsku póno bý wyrazy żejskje co śe kończý na inne spułoskje, ale teraz ih ńema, nobo śe myliy z meůjskih. Twarde żeczowńikje żejskje Żeczowńikje żejskje majom pszypadkje zupeńńe innaczëj ńyż te meůskje. Ale też te twarde w liczbje mnogjëj majom '-y'. Zur odmjany twardó żeczowńiku żejskjó: Mjenkje żeczowńikje żejskje Mjenkje żeczowńikje w liczbje mnogjëj majom '-e'. W ogule to te meůskje i te żejskje żeczowńikje som podobne jak som w tej liczbje mnogjëj, tyko, że te żejskje żeczowńikje jak som twarde to zjadajom samołoske w kócówńiku w liczbje mnogjëj, a jak som mjenkje to ńezjadajom (i majom takom samom jak w liczbje pojedyńczëj). Podkategorie Tak samo jak te żeczowńikje meůskje, te żeczowńikje żejskje majom rużnyh podtypuw. * Tamte co som normalne: Ńic śe ńezmjeńa. * Tamte co majom 'ś''' na końcu: To som tamte co śe kończom na spułoske, to znaczy na ś'''. Np. ''miłoś'' - dwje ''miłoś'e'', ''ko'ś'' - ''koś'e''. One szyskje som mjenkje. * Tamte co im śe zmjeńa '''o' na u''' w kócówńiku liczby mnogjëj: To som te nejtruńńejsze żeczowńikje, nobo tó śe ńeda przewidźëć, kjedy śe zmjeńa żeczowńikoji żejskjemu '''o na u'''.To znaczy, śe da, czasami, nobo np. jak w żeczowńiku ńema '''o to to ńejes żeczowńik, co mu śe o''' zmjeńa na '''u. Np. koka kola - koka k'u'l''. * Tamte co im śe pojawja spułoska w kócówńiku liczby mnogjëj: Jak żeczowńikje żejskje śe kończom na dyftongje, np. '''ua', to im czasami śe pojawja spułoska w kócówńiku liczby mnogjëj, nejczejśćëj w''' albo '''u. Np. bua (taka, co śe jom je) - ńemam już wjencëj buł. Czasami to śe roji takje kombo z tom kategoriom wyżëj, np. łoa - ńemam już wjencëj łuw. Jak żeczowńik ma dyftonga oa, to zawsze śe zmjeńi na uw albo uł. Czyli zignorujeće no to, co pszed chwili pojedźeli o ńepszewidywalnośi tej zmiany o''' - '''u... * Tamte co im śe pojawja ë''' w kócówńiku liczby mnogjëj: Wyrazy żejskje to som takje jakby odwronne meůskjeTo śe w filozofi taojistoëj nazya ruwnowaga mjendzy Jingjangjem a Jingjangom. Czy coś takjó., bo tamtym śe spułoskje zńikajom, a tym śe pojawjajom. Np. Torebka - ''torebë'k'', ''palma - pal'ë'm''. * Tamte co majom zupełńe ńeregularnó kócówńika w liczbje mnogjëj: Np. ''mruwka - mruwk'uw'''''. Wyjaśńeńa Kategoria:Fudyń